Field
The present disclosure relates to the fabrication of glass laminates.
Technical Background
Fabrication processes for glass laminates including laminated glass sheets, glass fibers, laminated rod and tube glass assemblies, and other glass lamintes typically require significant thermal control. Active control of viscosity, thermal stress and other thermal properties in these fabrication processes can be difficult.